memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Soundtrek/Archiv 2010
' Herzlich Willkommen in meinem Diskussionsarchiv von 2010. Hier gehts zu meiner aktuellen Diskussionsseite. Bild Uniformrock NKZ Nur ein kleiner Tipp: Bei der Benennung von Bildern aus der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie können wir ruhig das sich anbietende Kürzel '''NKZ' verwenden, damit der Bildtitel nicht ganz so ausufert, denke ich. Zudem bot sich im Fall Datei:Sternenflottenuniform Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie Uniformrock.jpg: auch an den Zeitraum (hier also 2250er) einzugrenzen, da diese Zeitlinie ja schon 2233 beginnt und es da noch andere Uniformen gab. --Pflaume 12:22, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ich antworte ab jetzt hier: Danke für den Hinweis. Bei zukünftigen Bildern werde ich das berücksichtigen.--[ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:59, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Fotolinks Ich habe gesehen, dass du nach meiner Anfrage bei den Filmen die Links zu den Bilderseiten in den Sitebars reingestellt hast. Danke dafür. Gruß Picard98 20:06, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :kein Problem, danke für die Idee.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 19:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Edit an Zeitschiff "Relativity" Sorry, der Bot hat diese Seite bearbeitet, obwohl du den Hinweis platziert hast. Da hab ich nicht aufgepasst. Habs erstmal revertet. Ich werd das nochmal anpassen, wenn du damit fertig bist. -- 22:52, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist keineswegs schlimm, da es sich hier nur um eine kleine Änderung handelt. Ich habe die Änderung vom Bot wieder eingefügt, weil es leider noch etwas dauern kann, bis ich mit dem Ausbau fertig bin. Wenn du noch etwas anpassen möchtest, kannst du mir das ja auch sagen. Gruß-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:55, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Rücksetzrecht Hi grüss dich ich wollte dich nur mal schnell Informieren, dass du für das Rücksetzrecht mit Nominiert bist. --Klossi 10:53, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Die Nominierung kam von Tobi72, ich hab dch nur Informiert dass du nominiert bist und Bescheid weißt, aber meine Stimme hast du trotzdem schon bekommen :) --Klossi 12:55, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke, werde ja auch bald dich zu deinem neuen Status gratulieren können. --Klossi 13:02, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Da du ja im Begriff bist, dieses Recht zu erlangen und diesbezüglich auch öfter zurücksetzen wirst, wollte ich dich aus aktuellem Anlass auch auf diese Diskussion hier hinweisen: Forum:Memory Alpha:Nutze die Zusammenfassung... auch beim Wiederherstellen. --Pflaume 16:40, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::danke für den Hinweis, zukünftige werde ich dies beachten.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:47, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Das Rücksetzrecht ist jetzt aktiv. Glückwunsch.--Tobi72 09:56, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Glückwunsch!--Bravomike 14:51, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::ja vielen Dank für die Beförderung und die Glückwünsche. -- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 15:17, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::hey, ich konnte gerade schon gebracuh von der neuen Funktion machen (http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Star_Trek_Online&diff=354906&oldid=354903)-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 15:59, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Auch von mir Glückwünsche zum neuen Status --Klossi 18:25, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Auch ich gratuliere zur ersten Befördung! -- 18:54, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hinweis Hallo Soundtrek, ich möchte Dir einen wichtigen Hinweis zur Erstellung von Artikel geben. Bitte gib immer die Quelle an! Bei Mannus, Katanay und Jenkins (Hologramm) hat sie jeweils zunächst gefehlt. Und noch was: bitte setzte Schiffsnamen kursiv. Danke sehr, mit bestem Gruß--Bravomike 09:16, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :danke für den Hinweis. Normalerweise denke ich an Quellen. Warum ich sie bei diesen Artikeln vergessen habe, weiß ich auch nicht. Gruß-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 09:21, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Benutzerseite Hallo Soundtrek, prinzipiell war es natürlich richtig, den die Vorlage:Geschützt von der Benutzerseite von STFan zu entfernen, deswegen gibt es da auch keine Kritik von mir. Ich wollte Dich aber darauf hinweisen, dass Benutzerseiten nur vom Benutzer selbst und von Administratoren bearbeitet werden dürfen. Wie gesagt, es war richtig, das Schild zu entfernen, aber trotzdem, der Ordnung halber dieser Hinweis. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 11:49, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :danke nochmal, normalerweise bearbeite ich keine fremden Benutzerseiten. Da Benutzer:STFan sich als inaktiv gekennzeichnet hat, habe ich die Vorlage entfernt. Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 12:17, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das war genau der Grund, warum ich den Benutzer im ersten Schritt bat es selbst zu entfernen. Auch als (Neu-)Admin greife ich nicht gerne in Benutzerseiten ein - es sei denn es sind grobe Verstöße. Im übrigen gehe ich davon aus, dass die Vorlage inaktiv auf der Benutzerseite dieses Users wohl auch nicht "sachgemäß" verwendet wird, da damit normalerweise nur eine längere Zeit der Inaktivität angekündigt wird (z.B. Urlaub) - und ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass er das damit gemeint hat ;). --Pflaume 12:42, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Er ist auch nicht wirklich inaktiv: http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Benutzer:STFan&curid=50304&diff=356727&oldid=356726. ^^ -- 12:47, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::verstehe-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:10, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: DVD-Bilder Rechte Hi, Sorry für die späte Antwort. Was die DVD-Cover von http://www.moviereporter.net wie z.b. dies hier angeht, die dürfen "wir" nutzen. Meintest du die? -- 17:39, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :genau diese meinte ich. Danke für die Antwort-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:41, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re:Benuter ich wollte undedingt eine eigene Seite machen und hatte immer wieder einfälle dafür die is aber jetzt fertig und ich versuche beiträge zu MA zu leisten, ehrlich gesagt such ich schon die ganze zeit nach etwas um einen Beitrag zu leisten. Das wegen den Vorlagen ich kannte die Sandbox noch nicht und habe vergessen das Geschützt zu löschen ich bitte das zu entschuldigen. --STFan 19:57, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) danke --STFan 20:17, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: DS9 Das wintzige Raumschiff Im Moment mache ich die noch nicht. Die ist noch nicht sofot auf dem Programm, aber machen werde ich die auf alle Fälle. Werde die für alle Fälle auch überarbeiten, wenn die dran ist und schon bearbeitet wurde. In den nächsten Zwei Wochen bin ich aber so oder so von meinen DVD's getrennt und werde die in Arbeit-Episoden erst danach wieder bearbeiten. Allerdings werde ich trotzdem hier sein.--Tobi72 12:35, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Du scheinst dich ja jetzt mit Episoden zu beschäftigen, gut muss sagen DS9 Episoden da kümmert sich Tobi72 darum, aber wenn du dich so um die VOY Episoden kümmerst, währe ja eine geniale Sache weil da noch sehr viel getan werden muss. --Klossi 11:44, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) nach "Das winzige Raumschiff" mache ich mit VOY-Episoden weiter. DS9 sollte nur eine Abwechslung sein. Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 12:26, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) neues Feature Hi! Interessantes Feature am Kopf dieser Seite. Ich habe gesehen, dass es über einen -Tag eingebunden wird. Weißt du, ob es dazu irgendwo eine Doku gibt? Hab sowas noch nie gesehen und bin jetzt neugierig :-) Danke! -- 22:00, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :hab das mal zufällig in der Wikipedia gefunden und hielt es für sinvoll, auf meiner Diskussion einzubinden. Viel Spaß damit -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 20:25, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja danke, ich werds mir mal ansehen :-) -- 19:56, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nur Geduld ;) Keine Sorge, ich war schon dabei dem User One of four meine Änderungen zu erklären :-D Auch den Artikel Harry-Kim-Wurmloch wollte ich eigentlich noch um das Bild anreichern, aber wenn zwei das gleiche denken ;) Davon abgesehen ist mir aufgefallen, dass du bei den beiden Bildbeschreibungen den Punkt nach der Quellenangabe gesetzt hast. Ist jetzt nicht so dramatisch, aber bei Quellenangaben muss der Punkt immer vor die Klammer gesetzt werden (siehe hier). --Pflaume 17:33, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :tja, zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke. Danke für den Hinweis mit dem Punkt, zukünftig werde ich das so machen. Grüße -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 18:12, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Deppenapostrophe in "Kirk unter Anklage" Sie haben die "Deppenapostrophe", wie Sie es nennen in "Kirk unter Anklage" wieder zurückgesetzt. Aber ich denke, dass man das Problem irgendwie lösen muss. Beim ersten Lesen dachte ich, dass damit James Kirk gemeint ist. Durch den Inhalt ergibt sich natürlich der Sinn, aber man sollte es vielleicht auch durch die Schreibung des Namens klar machen. Was ist an Apostrophen eigentlich so falsch? -- Mac-gyver 23:14, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) (Signatur nachgetragen von < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 12:26, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC)) Datei:Gallatin.jpg Closeup bezeichnet ein Portrait, das mehr auf das Gesicht zugeschnitten ist. Im Vergleich zum vorherigen Bild erschien mir das neue Bild zudem einfach besser geeignet für ein Portrait. --Pflaume 11:51, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gaila-Bild Danke! Auf die Idee es noch mal hochzuladen bin ich natürlich nicht gekommen :-D Manchmal spinnt unser Dateisystem aber wirklich. --Pflaume 20:52, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :so ist das nun mal. Jetzt funktioniert es zum Glück aber -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 20:54, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Inhalt entfernt Sorry, war keine Absicht, war ein lästiger Computerfehler, die Seite ließ sich nicht nach dem bearbeiten nicht Speichern, als es dann doch ging, war auf einmal alles weg - habs aber meines Wissens sofort wieder rückgängig gemacht! ODN Bild verschoben Hallo! Ich habe die Datei:Aufdiecrewderenterprise.jpg nach Datei:Auf die Crew der Enterprise.jpg verschoben. Dieses Bild hast du auch auf deiner Benutzerseite. Gruß -- 07:34, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :danke für die Benachrichtigung. Habs gefixt -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 12:04, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC)